Pharaohnic Lion
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Arora goes to visit Count D in hopes of getting another pet to ease the pain of being alone with her parents always going off. What she gets isn't what she expected at all. YugiohPetshops of Horrors Crossover AU


Pharaohnic Lion  
Author's Notes: This is a crossover between Petshop of Horrors and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arora is a client and Yami is the pet. Depending on how well this one does I might make several of these.  
  
Count D was just closing the gate of a bird cage when the bell to his pet shop jingled signaling a new customer. He looked up and was surprised yet pleased to see the young woman that had entered. Her name was Arora Kendra and she was the daughter of a well to do lawyer who despite his rise in status kept on the clients that he trusted him since the start of his career. Count D was glad to know the young lady had inherited her father's integrity and modesty and her mother's looks and compassion.  
  
He took the brief time it took for her to get from the door to meet him in the middle of the room to take in her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue sundress with silver trim, her flats were the same blue as her sundress and the hoop earrings hanging from her delicate ears were silver. Her pitch black hair was held in a high ponytail with blue and silver ribbons that matched her outfit; her clear blue eyes were made even darker by the blue and by the tell tale trace of tears. Miss. Kendra had been crying at some point although the redness and puffiness had long since faded.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss. Kendra," said the Count shaking her hand. "May I interest you in some tea?"  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely thank you," said Arora smiling sweetly at the pet shop owner.  
  
"Very well then," said Count D, waving his hand to a couch. "Have a seat and I will bring out the tea."  
  
"Thank you," she said pulling out a box of éclairs from a neighboring bakery.  
  
Count D smiled, the girl knew his tastes and always brought éclairs when she stopped by to buy food for a pet or just to talk. After he got done making the tea he seat out the pot, cups, sugar, and cream and then sat across from her.  
  
"You seem upset about something Miss. Kendra," commented the count.  
  
"Oh do I?" asked Arora, seeming surprised by this revelation. "Oh I guess I do seem sad."  
  
"Is everything alright at home?" asked the Count.  
  
"Yes everything is fine."  
  
"Then what about that nice young man you were seeing when you brought that cat?"  
  
"No," said Arora, softly. "We broke up a week ago."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Why? I'm not he was an egotistical jerk!"  
  
"I see," said the count slowly taking a sip of his tea. "So, I take it you are not broken up about that?"  
  
"Well," said Arora, thinking about it for a moment. "I guess to some degrees I am upset but not nearly as upset as I should be I guess."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I guess that even with all my pets I am still lonely with my parents being gone to so many parties and business trips and conventions all the time."  
  
Count D closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea and looked at the young woman over the rim of his cup before setting it down on the saucer.  
  
"Then I guess you need a more appropriate companion then just your usual house cat," said the Count, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean Count?" asked Arora, setting down her own tea cup and standing up as well.  
  
"You will see if you would be so kind as to follow me," said the Count heading towards a door.  
  
"Um alright," said Arora, standing up and cautiously following the Count down the long hall. "Count how can these rooms fit into the store? It looks so much smaller on the outside."  
  
"Because these rooms are filled with special animals for special customers," responded the Count.  
  
Arora sniffed the air which was filled with an almost over powering sweet scent. "What is that lovely scent Count?"  
  
"It is a special blend of incense for the animals that reside down here," said the Count with a smile, stopping before a large set of golden doors that looked like something one would see on the ruins of an Ancient Egyptian palace.  
  
"What is behind this door count?" asked Arora.  
  
"A very special animal that I believe will help take away your loneliness," said Count D, pushing the door open and ushering Arora inside before him and then shutting the door behind them.  
  
Arora took in her surroundings the room had several pillows and thin gossamer clothes hanging above windows and arched doorways. At the far end of the room was an elaborate throne and someone seating on it partly hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Is this a joke Count?!" demanded Arora flushing brightly. "I did not come here.."  
  
"I assure you," began the Count trying not to laugh. "This is no joke."  
  
"Then why is there a man in this room?"  
  
"Come," said the Count, for his answer motioning for the being on the throne.  
  
The being stood up and walked into the light, the blush that had been slowly fading from Arora's face came back full force when she got a look at the male. His skin was a light tan and his arms, chest, and legs rippled with small muscles, his hair was a wild combination of black, blonde, and red reminding her of a lion's mane; however, it was his dark purple eyes that caught her attention that and his pupils which were slits like those of a cat and his tail that swung lazily behind him. His waist was wrapped with a white linen kilt, his arms: both upper and lower were encased in golden bands and a band of gold encircled his forehead; while golden sandals encased his feet. She watched has he took her hand and bowed over it brushing his lips against the top; making her blush even more.  
  
Count D smiled he couldn't help it; it seemed that the temperamental lion had taken a liking to his new mistress. "It seems he has taken a liking to you," said the Count, touching her shoulder but removed it when the lion growled softly. "A very deep liking to you it would seem. Do you wish to buy him?"  
  
Arora turned to him with confusion before turning her attention to back to the male. "I guess," she said softly unsure of herself, but a few brief moments looking into the dark purple eyes and she came to a decision. "Yes, yes I would Count."  
  
"Excellent," said the Count, motioning for the pet and his new mistress to follow him. "Now," said Count D, placing a document and a copy on the table. "All you need to do is read the contract and sign it and the copy. The pet shop can not be held responsible if any part of the contract isn't followed."  
  
"Right," said Arora, taking a seat before the table and reading the document carefully. "Do not show him to anyone, okay," said Arora, placing a check mark by the first rule. "Always keep the incense burning," said Arora scrunching up her nose. "What incense Count?" asked the girl, looking up at the Count.  
  
"I will provide the incense for you every week," said the Count.  
  
"Oh okay," said Arora, checking it. "Next don't let him smell any male on you even if it is from a relative. Why?"  
  
"Because the male species is very protective of its mistress," said the Count. "Which is why the female of the species will be given to a male and the male of the species a female master, giving a male to a male master would be dangerous."  
  
"Oh," said Arora, turning to check the line before turning back to the count. "I guess I will have to take showers before going to see him then?"  
  
"That would be wise," said the Count. "I will provide you with a special body wash that will remove the scents of other males. I would suggest keeping in an area that is either very foresty or desert climate with pillows and couches like I had in his room."  
  
"I have a green house that connects to my room that is much like a secluded forest will that do?" asked Arora, making the final check.  
  
"Nicely," said the Count.  
  
"What should I feed him?" asked Arora, signing the document then checking and signing the copy.  
  
"Raw meet would be fine," said the Count, taking the document and handing her an Egyptian censor with the incense already burning.  
  
"Should I keep my other pets away from him?"  
  
"Well," said the Count. "That might be for the best for the moment until he gets used to his new home and since all your other pets are female and neutered I do not see where it would be a problem in the future."  
  
"Okay," said Arora, standing up and shaking hands with the Count. "What is the payment?"  
  
"One and a half pounds of the éclairs from the café," said Count D, holding up the almost empty box of éclairs.  
  
"Alright," laughed Arora. "Um how will I get him to my car without other people seeing him?"  
  
"Does your green house have an entrance from the back of the house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will bring him over tonight at midnight. Here is the body wash," Said Count D, pulling out a bottle from the sleeve of his outfit. "I will bring some more when I replenish your incense."  
  
"Alright, while I wait I will go out and by some pillows and some nice antique couches at an antique store that I know," said Arora, waving to them both. "I will see you then I guess."  
  
"All right then Miss. Kendra," said Count D bowing and then motioning for the lion to return with him back to the room. "Do not worry, he reassured the agitated male lion. "You will see your mistress again." He lead the male lion back to his room all the while wondering what would happen if the male got far to acquainted with the girl then normal. Now, there would be some interesting offspring.  
  
When Count D returned he found a certain irate blonde detective in his shop.  
  
"Good afternoon Office Orcot," smiled Count D. "May I interest you in an éclair?"  
  
"What did you sell Miss. Kendra?" demanded Orcot.  
  
"Nothing," said Count D. "Why did you see her carrying something? You know detective if you are seeing things like that you really should have your eyes checked it isn't a good sign to see things that aren't really there."  
  
"Cut the bull shit! I know you sold her something! Now tell me what it is!"  
  
"I didn't sell anything that would harm her," said Count D, speaking the truth. 'Someone else might get harmed though,' he added silently. 'If one of the points in the contract is broken.' Instead he said, "Detective I can assure you the girl is in absolutely no real danger. She will be fine."  
  
Later that Night  
  
Arora was in the garden seating by the fountain waiting for Count D. She was rather nervous about having something like that male so close to her bedroom. She blinked when she saw two figures walking silently along the path towards her and stood up feeling fear and anticipation in her veins. The males stepped into the light given off by the lamps and the moon and she allowed the breath she had been holding to be released into the night air. She flushed when she saw the lion and Count D walking towards her.  
  
"Here is your new mistress like I promised," said Count D, smiling. "So, my dear what shall you name him?"  
  
Arora bit her lip in concentration and considered the name for her new pet; she looked into her eyes and felt almost has if she pulled into the darkness of his purple eyes that hinted at traits that were anything but innocent.  
  
"Yami," she whispered, lost in his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Count D looked between the newly named Yami and his mistress Arora and considered that he had been right this would be a rather interesting relationship that would come out of this.  
  
"One more thing before I leave Miss. Kendra," said the Count.  
  
"Yes?" asked Arora, turning her attention to the Count.  
  
"Always let him be on top," said the Count, leaving the garden so the two of them could get better acquainted with each other.  
  
"What?" asked Arora, watching the Count leave but he didn't say anything else he just faded into the shadows. "Well," she said, turning her attention back to Yami. "Would you like to see your new home?"  
  
Yami nodded and took her hand has she lead him into the lovely green house with hanging plants, vines, fountains, and beautiful bushes and flowers. The male looked around the green house sniffing the air ever so slightly.  
  
"Come," said Arora, leading him farther along the path to the middle of the garden paradise with a large and comfortable couch was situated with several pillows placed here and there around and on it. There was a table near the couch and on it rested the censor the count had given her and from it came the sweet aroma of the incense. "This is where you will be sleeping. I will let you get used to your new home in peace."  
  
Yami nodded and continued to look around his new home which was filled with the smell of the incense, the flowers, and his new mistress. He settled down onto the couch and stared up at the night sky through the glass roof. Come morning she would be back and he could spend the day with her.  
  
Morning  
  
Arora awoke to a familiar sharp pain between her legs and hurried into her adjoining bathroom to put a pad on until later on. She then slipped into a robe and hurried to the kitchen for breakfast and to have the cook prepare a meal for her new pet. Once again her parents were busy reading the news paper and eating breakfast; ignoring the daughter like they had been doing for the past two years.  
  
"Jake?" she said turning to the butler."  
  
"Yes, Miss. Arora?" said the butler, bowing closer to her.  
  
"Could you ask the cook to prepare something for my pets and rare meat for my new one?"  
  
"Of course Miss. Arora," trying to hide his unease about the young mistress having a new pet that ate raw meat.  
  
"Raw meat dear?" asked her mother lowering the paper she was reading.  
  
"Exactly what sort of new pet do you have?" asked her father.  
  
"Um," began Arora, racking her brain for an answer but not coming up with anything.  
  
"Miss. Arora, here is your pet food," said Jake.  
  
"Thank you!" said Arora, shooting to her feet and grabbing the platter for the cats and the raw meat for Yami and hurrying out the door glad for the interruption.  
  
Arora hurried into her room and shut and locked the door before placing the cat food on her bedroom floor and then hurried to take a shower and get changed into a black school girl skirt and a midnight blue spaghetti strap top with silver stars sprinkled everywhere. She let her hair stay down and then carried the platter of raw meat into the green house.  
  
Yami sniffed the air and sat up his mistress's scent was stronger in the morning and mixed beautifully with the smell of the incense and plants; he could smell the scent of raw meat and licked his lips in anticipation. A frown crossed his features when he smelled blood lingering with the girl's scent and shot forwards towards her a rage forming in his blood at the thought of anyone harming his woman. He stopped when he saw her smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"I guess you were hungry," she said walking past him to a round table with chairs and placing the platter on the table.  
  
Yami stared at her then down at his food then repeated the process a few more times.  
  
"Don't you like it?" asked Arora, feeling upset that she had disappointed him.  
  
Yami sat down and immediately began to dig into the meat; while Arora watched in morbid fascination finding it gross yet being unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. When it had finished he licked the blood from his fingers and mouth his eyes trained on his mistress and her wide eyes staring at him with a look of shock on her face. He took the time to look her over but not seeing any cuts on her body became even more determined to find the source of the smell of the blood. He got up from his chair and pulled you to your feet leading you to a collection of pillows at the foot of his bed and gently eased them down on them before getting on top of her and placing the tip of his nose against her neck so he could follow the scent of blood down her body.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shrieked Arora, a blush forming on her cheeks has his nose moved past the waist line of her skirt. "Get, get out from there!"  
  
Yami continued to ignore her and pushed his nose in between her legs and brushing against the source of the blood.  
  
"You are bleeding," he said flatly.  
  
"Well, well, yes," stammered Arora, her face still flushed. "I do it every month."  
  
"That is not good," stated Yami, moving his face to get under skirt.  
  
"Get out from under there right now Yami!" shrieked Arora jerking back. "I am fine!"  
  
"I want to make sure," said Yami.  
  
"No you will not!" shouted Arora, shooting to her feet and standing over him with a look of irritation and embarrassment on her face.  
  
Arora looked down at him and sighed he seemed upset that she wouldn't let him make sure he is okay. She closed her eyes and sighed plopping down before him Indian Style and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Look at me Yami," said Arora, slowly. "What I am going through is completely normal; most women go through this when they are sexually ready and until they no longer need to bare children. Do you understand?"  
  
Yami moved forward and licked her nose and started moving even closer, forcing her to lay back against the pillows. His tongue snaked out again and he licked her cheek moving slowly to the corner of her eyes and moved to her lips. Arora lay beneath him in shock she didn't remember the Count saying anything about Yami acting like this; then again that might have been what he meant when he made the comment about her always letting Yami on top. She flushed when the meaning sunk into her brain and nearly shot up knocking their lips together. Yami jerked back shocked by the sudden feeling of her lips on his own; licking his lips he hesitantly pressed their lips together again and found it rather enjoyable.  
  
Arora pulled away finally and lay beneath the satisfied male lion who started licking her neck; Arora closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck. A few hours later Yami was awakened when he heard a knock come from her bedroom door. He glanced up and growled in that direction smelling the scent of another male.  
  
"Stay," said Arora, slipping out from under Yami. "Stay."  
  
Arora slipped out of the green house and hurried to the door of her bedroom; she opened it and was surprised to see her ex standing there.  
  
"Yakoma," she said blinking. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," he said, shoving her inside the bedroom and down on the floor before locking the door behind him.  
  
"Why?" asked Arora, trying to stand up when he pinned her to the ground. "Get off of me!"  
  
"No," said Yakoma, tearing at her skirt.  
  
"YAMI!" screamed Arora.  
  
Snarling, Yakoma drew his hand back to slap her when a crashing from the door leading out to the green house and a huge lion leapt through the glass door. Yakoma looked up when the creature hit him and started to go for his throat; in the struggle Yakoma pulled out a knife and slammed it into the lion's ribs but that didn't stop him from tearing Yakoma's throat open. Arora lay there and watched as Yakoma's body went still and the lion approached her, his blood dripping from his mouth and lay his head down on her lap and closed his eyes taking his final breath.  
  
"No," whispered Arora, cradling the head in her arms.  
  
The next day  
  
The door to the green house from the garden opened and Count D stepped inside carrying a small bundle in his arms. He found the girl setting on a couch, the same couch her pet had slept in the one night he was here her cats curled up around her.  
  
"Good afternoon Count," said the girl.  
  
"I have something for you," said Count D, holding out the bundle to her.  
  
Arora straightened up and unwrapped the bundle partly and was greeted with a dark furred lion with her eyes.  
  
"I thought it would make things easier for you," said the Count taking his leave before the girl could come back.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Arora, jumping to her feet still holding the cub and running into the garden. "Where is he?" she asked when she didn't see any sign of the count.  
  
Arora sighed and turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms and walked back in the green house not noticing the large cat shape moving amongst the shadows of the garden and slipping into the green house through the glass.


End file.
